


I Thought You Would Like That

by Emela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Derek, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Hint of Daddy Kink, Implied Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Insecure Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, POV Derek, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/pseuds/Emela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Yeah, that was pretty bad, but what was worse was having spent the last three years pretending to hate Stiles, because it was better than being the guy who failed at emotions and got rejected for them, and now Derek was locked in the same room as him under the promise they would only be let out when they “did something about their sexual tension”.</em>
</p><p>Derek and Stiles get locked in a room together at an office Christmas party and end doing something about all that unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Would Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBreathe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBreathe/gifts).



> So, the lovely [MidnightBreathe](http://lifepleaseholdmyhand.tumblr.com/) asked for me to write an office au with an older, yet shy and virgin Derek pining for a younger,charming and confident Stiles. I _think_ this is what I am giving you? I really hope it is anyway. Sorry it took me so long to write, my brain is literally shit these days and wants to do nothing but watch episodes of New Girl while freaking out over uni results. 
> 
> Also, one of these days I _swear_ I am really hoping to give you guys porn that doesn't have a build up and lasts a reasonable amount of words, just some clean cut sex, but alas, I am not there yet, so here, have some porn and feels- because, yeah this is me we are talking about here- and an alive Hale family because AUS MEAN I CAN DO THAT!

This was just Derek’s luck. Twenty-nine and he was stuck playing office Christmas party games that belonged so far back in high-school he didn’t even remember they existed, until now.

“It’s not like I wanted this to happen either,” Stiles grumbled from his place on Derek’s desk. He was perched on it, swaying a little from a little too much egg nog, and if it wasn’t for the fact Stiles decided to lick his lips- his pink, plush, _soft_ looking lips- at the exact second Derek was about to yell at him to get off, well, he would have yelled at him to get off.

Damn Stilinski and his stupid distracting _everything_.

“Look,” Stiles said, swinging his legs and knocking a pile of papers on to the floor. “Maybe we should just get it over with.” Derek narrowed his eyes, but didn’t respond, not even daring to pick up the papers. He didn’t want to get too close to Stiles right now. He didn’t want to be anywhere _near_ Stiles right now. It was bad enough he was in love with someone as unobtainable as Stiles. With someone who managed to make clumsiness endearing and always, _always_ had everyone laughing. Who was crazy smart and could make anyone blush just by winking at them.

Yeah, that was pretty bad, but what was worse was having spent the last three years pretending to hate Stiles, because it was better than being the guy who failed at emotions _and_ got rejected for them; and now Derek was locked in the same room as him under the promise they would only be let out when they “did something about their sexual tension”.

Derek had tried to make it clear there _was_ no sexual tension because he _hated_ Stiles. Derek spent nearly every day trying to convince himself he hated Stiles and he had been so sure he had fooled everyone but himself. Including Stiles.

“I don’t want to get it over with,” Derek gritted out. “I _want_ to leave.”

“Not happening, big guy.”

Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Why aren’t you as desperate to leave as me?” he asked, his own words catching him off guard, because did Stiles want- no. _No,_ that was silly. While Stiles was under the illusion Derek hated him, Derek was under _no_ illusion Stiles really _did_ hate him.

“Trust me, I had other plans. Plans that included Danny from IT,” Stiles smirked, sighing dramatically, and then shrugged. “But I can think of worse people to be trapped in my office with. I mean, have you _seen_ Greenberg?” Stiles shuddered. “The guy is _creepy._ And then there is Jackson. I can’t stand being in the same room as him.”

“You can’t stand being in the same room as me!” Derek argued, hoping his voice did not betray any kind of plea. A wish for- _stop it Hale._ Thankfully, Stiles didn’t seem to detect anything.

“True, but at least you’re funny as well as an asshole. Jackson is just an asshole. You have redeeming qualities.”

All in all, Derek felt he should be offended by the statement. It was an insult after all, but he couldn’t stop the small smile that began to etch its way on to his face.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Derek said, smile widening a little further when Stiles scowled at him but didn’t deny that it might just have been a compliment, even if in a backhanded sort of way.

They were quiet after that, listening to the party still going on outside. Derek was never one for parties, and he if was being honest if it wasn’t for the fact he was trapped in here with Stiles, he would actually be having a pretty good time right about now. He often worked through Christmas parties. It’s when he got most of his work done, determined to go through the night without having to socialise, ignoring his sisters’ voices in his head telling him he would die alone if he didn’t make more of an effort one day.

“I can’t believe you would rather be stuck in here than suck my dick,” Stiles grumbled. “Who would rather be _bored_ than have sex?”

Derek glared at him, but only because he was afraid his eyes might give away the fact he would very much like to suck Stiles’ dick. But Derek was not about to become another notch on Stiles Stilinski’s bed post. He had no problem with casual sex, and he would probably be all for getting down on his knees for Stiles right now if he wasn’t still a virgin.

Derek didn’t exactly know why he was still a virgin. Maybe it was because he was a romantic as well as a perfectionist. He didn’t want to remember his first time as a quick fumble, as unmemorable. Not now when he was closing in for twenty-nine. Back in high-school it would have been fine, but Derek was even more painfully shy when he was sixteen than he was now. Erica had always told him if he just smiled and said hi to someone, anyone, he would have lost his virginity like _that,_ but it wasn’t until five years ago that Derek finally found the confidence to hold a proper conversation with a person that lasted longer than five minutes, let alone _making a move_ on someone back then.

“We don’t need to do anything,” Derek said. “Isaac should be here in less than an hour. He’ll let us out.”

Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I know for a fact Isaac won’t be coming tonight.”

“Why?” Derek asked, stomach sinking. Isaac had been his last hope.

Stiles snorted.

“Scott was meant to come here with me tonight. I got a text at the last minute saying Isaac showed up at his apartment, drunk and wearing a Santa costume. I didn’t ask because I _really_ do not want to know about my best friend’s Christmassy fetishes, but I think it’s safe to say they will be detained pretty indefinitely.”

Derek groaned, mentally kicking himself because the Santa thing had been his idea. Although Derek _had_ meant it as a joke. Isaac had been going on and on about how he couldn’t think of what to get Scott for Christmas, how it was important because Scott loved Christmas more than anyone he had ever dated before, and when he complained Derek was being no help at all, Derek had _joked-_ deadpanned really- Isaac may as well just dress up as Santa and give Scott a Christmas lap dance or something. Really, he had no idea what had been going through his mind at the time when he suggested it. (It certainly had nothing to do with the fact Stiles had been across the room sucking the life out of a candy cane at the time.)

“What if I sucked your dick?” Stiles asked, making Derek jump because somewhere between his disappointment and self-chastising Stiles had made his way from Derek’s desk and was now standing in front of him, his chest practically pressing against him.

Derek held his breath, certain if he got one whiff of that cologne Stiles liked to use his dick would not get the message it wasn’t allowed to get hard right now.

“Nothing is going to happen, Stiles,” Derek managed to bark out, both relieved and upset when the words made Stiles take a step back from him, leaving his personal space completely.

Derek wasn’t necessarily comfortable with people touching him. He didn’t like hugs or anything beyond handshakes, but there was something about Stiles that made Derek want to bury himself in him. He wanted Stiles to hold his hand and kiss his neck, maybe spoon with him when it was cold.

The knowledge terrified him, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he had never experienced that kind of need before, or because Stiles wasn’t the type to let things get that far. Derek had known Stiles for three years and not once had there ever been the mention of a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. Just a string of regular fuck buddies and one night stands.

“I have condoms, if that’s the problem. I have never had unsafe sex.”

“That’s not the problem, Stiles”, Derek sighed, hating himself for the arousal that washed over him at the words. Derek had always found it slightly strange that even in his dirtiest of fantasies he always imagined a condom into the scenario, but safe was sexy, right?

Stiles sighed, clearly frustrated.

“Then what is it?” he asked.

“Maybe I just don’t like the idea of having sex with you,” Derek lied, not sure if he was relieved or not when Stiles’ eyes widened and a blush filled out his cheeks.

“Oh,” Stiles whispered, taking another couple of steps back. “I didn’t think I was- I didn’t mean to try and pressure you. I thought-” He swore under his breath. “Sorry, my mistake.”

Derek expected something to follow, a _but_ or a sarcastic remark, but Stiles said nothing, making his way back over to Derek’s desk and sitting back down on it.

Derek tried to ignore him, knowing he should be happy he got what he wanted, but his eyes kept wandering back over to Stiles, stealing glances at his face, his upturned nose; forearms that were possibly sex themselves, attached to hands Derek had dreamt about close to a thousand times now.

“What?” Stiles asked, catching him staring.

Derek turned away, hiding his blush. He planned just to stay quiet. He was good at staying quiet, but as always around Stiles his own mind betrayed him, and instead of shaking his head, or saying “nothing”, what came out was:

“I’m a virgin.”

Derek’s eyes widened in mortification, cheeks heating up even further. He couldn’t understand where the words had come from, _why_ they had come at all, and as if that wasn’t bad enough he found himself _turning_ to face Stiles, like some sick part of his brain wanted to add salt to the wound, but when Derek’s eyes landed on Stiles’ face he wasn’t met with ridicule or pity. In fact, Stiles looked almost…turned on? But no, that was wishful thinking, a fantasy Derek had played out with Stiles so many times in his head that he was just projecting his own imagination now.

“No way,” Stiles said, shaking his head, eyes widening in shock as Derek raised his eyebrows in a _yes way._

“No way,” Stiles said again, but it wasn’t contradictory this time, his voice soft, low, and it made Derek shiver unexpectedly.

“It’s not like I am waiting for marriage,” Derek said, surprising himself again with how freely he was talking to Stiles about this. About something he had always kept so private. “It just never happened.”

“Waiting for someone special?” Stiles, well, Derek thought he meant to tease, but it didn’t come out that way. Instead Stiles’ voice was serious, gentle and earnest, and it made part of Derek want to cry because-

“I suppose,” Derek said, before sighing. “Yes.”

“Anything else?”

“What is this, an interrogation?” Derek asked. He had meant to come across angry, but mostly he thought he just sounded scared. _Great._

“No,” Stiles stated simply. “I just didn’t know if you were telling me because you had no-one else to talk about it with. I’m here, you know, if you need to talk about it.”

Derek looked at Stiles then, really looked at him, and he wished he didn’t find him so genuine, his large, whiskey eyes always so joking, now serious; penetrating.

“I’m insecure about…about my body,” Derek found himself saying, again without meaning to. “I don’t know why, really. I work-out all the time and I eat well. Logically, I know I have nothing to complain about when it comes to…confidence, but I don’t like to talk about it because I…it’s hard to explain. I don’t even understand it myself. I can’t even look down when I shower.” Derek frowned, closing his eyes in humiliation. He had never admitted that to another person before and it felt like the ground was about to drop out from under him.

“It’s called body dysmorphic disorder,” Stiles said, coming to stand in front of him, forcing Derek to open his eyes again. “It sounds like it anyway. My mom had it, actually. It can be pretty terrible.” Stiles smiled then, maybe in sympathy, reaching out to brush the side of Derek’s face with his thumb. Derek tensed at first, but he quickly found himself leaning into the touch regardless, finding unexpected comfort in it.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone,” Derek laughed without humour. “How pathetic is that?”

“Not pathetic,” Stiles shook his head. “I think it’s adorable.”

“You do?” Derek asked, breath catching in his throat. Stiles nodded slowly and smiled, small and private, something just for Derek. It made his whole body fill with warmth and before he knew what he was doing, Derek was leaning in and pressing his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles kissed back immediately which Derek was grateful for, his nerves bad enough already without rejection to add to them, but he only let it last a second before pulling back and looking into Derek’s eyes.

“You sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure,” Derek whispered, earning another smile from Stiles, and even better, another kiss.

Stiles nibbled along Derek’s lower lip then, biting softly, teasing, before soothing it over with his tongue. It didn’t take long for Derek to open his mouth and let Stiles slip inside, but when he did Stiles didn’t take the opportunity to deepen the kiss like Derek thought he would, instead licking gently over Derek’s teeth, nuzzling Derek’s nose with his own, and pulling a shaky breath from Derek for his efforts.

Derek had never imagined a kiss could go so slow before, and his body shook with it. Something he also didn’t think could happen with just a kiss.

Stiles leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around him, tentatively at first, but then pulling him right in, he ran his hands up and down his sides in a soothing manner as his tongue began to explore Derek’s mouth properly.

“You okay?” Stiles whispered against him. Derek nodded his head, a small, nervous laugh escaping him.

“I’m fine,” he assured him, and just to prove it he closed his eyes and started to kiss Stiles back, working his own tongue into Stiles’ mouth and letting the new sensations wash deliciously over him. Stiles’ mouth was warm and inviting, and nothing like he had ever imagined. He tasted a little like apples, and perhaps just a tad spicy too. Derek liked it- a lot- but broke the kiss, embarrassed when he realised he was whimpering into it.

“Sorry,” he said, looking down at his feet.

Two fingers snuck under his chin immediately, however, guiding his head back up until his eyes met with Stiles’ once more.

“For what?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.

Derek shrugged. Stiles kissed people all the time, and did a lot more besides. It suddenly felt like he was fifteen again, and Stiles was some older man he had a crush on. He felt inexperienced, inadequate.

“You’re a great kisser, you know,” Stiles said, as if reading Derek’s mind. Then again, Stiles was hired at this firm on the back of his observational skills. He was the most perceptive person Derek had ever met. “Eleven out of ten, would kiss again.” Derek laughed and shook his head. “I mean it,” Stiles added, his voice firm. “Look.” Taking Derek’s hand, he slid it down his body until Derek was cupping him through his pants.

“You’re hard,” Derek whispered, grinning without thinking because _he_ had done that. _Him._

Stiles shook his head in apparent disbelief, a fond look in his eyes.

“You’re adorable,” he repeated his earlier words. Derek blushed and let his gaze wander down to where his hand was. He wondered if he should let go now that Stiles had moved his own hand away, but he didn’t want to and before he could think about it too much, he squeezed Stiles gently through the material.

Stiles gasped, his head falling forward slightly, and gently removed Derek’s hand.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “I’m good with just the kissing.” He grinned and closed the space between them again until his lips ghosted Derek’s. “We can take it slow, or do nothing at all.”

“I feel like we’ve been doing just that for three years,” Derek whispered, dubious as to whether he wanted Stiles to pick up on the confession or not.

When Stiles raises his eyebrows, however, Derek knew he had- that there was no question he was _not_ going to- and he felt his heart quicken in his chest.

“I know you don’t do relationships,” Derek added, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. “I know you don’t want that from me, but I-” he sighed. “I guess I couldn’t help it,” he whispered.

Stiles’ eyes widened and then he brought his mouth to Derek’s once more, pressing his lips tightly against his, sliding his hands up to run his fingers through Derek’s hair, tightening them there in what almost felt like desperation.

“I thought you hated me,” Stiles said against him. “That first day, when I came up to you and you just walked off. I thought- and then it never got better, so I- _fuck,_ you’re going to laugh at me for this.”

“For what?” Derek asked, curious. He was panting suddenly, and he swallowed to try and steady his breath.

“I kind of, maybe…now don’t judge,”-Stiles raised his eyebrows in warning –“but, I kind of stopped dating because I was afraid that if I got into a serious relationship and then you changed your mind about me…” he closed his eyes. “Let’s just say it only took me three months to realise I would drop whatever good thing I had going just to get even one night with you.” He peaked at Derek through one eye. “Is that extremely lame?”

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak and he ducked his head again.

“For the record,” Stiles said. “That means I never hated you either. Surprise,” he laughed, waggling his fingers in what Derek thought was meant to be some form of jazz hands. On Stiles it was just fucking _obscene,_ okay, because Stiles had these long fingers. Fingers that Derek had no doubt would feel amazing inside of him.

“I want it to be you,” Derek whispered, still unable to meet Stiles’ eyes. “If there is anyone I ever- I want it to be you.”

Derek heard Stiles audibly swallow.

“Why?”

Derek smiled. He had asked himself that same question every day for three years.

“You’re cocky, but you’re not mean. I-” Derek felt his cheeks heating up again. “That works for me.”

“Oh, does it now?” Stiles teased, leaning back in to kiss Derek’s cheek. “What else?”

Derek bit his lip, torn between the embarrassment and knowing Stiles would probably reward him with another kiss if he went on.

“Your curiosity,” he finally said. “It’s annoying, but I respect it. You’re one of the best lawyers at this firm because of it.”

Stiles laughed, kissing Derek’s other cheek like Derek had hoped he would, his body vibrating against him in amusement. It made Derek smile.

“Go on.”

“Whenever I see you with a kid…that’s something else. I have a big family.” He refrained from adding _and I would like to start one just as big someday._

“So, let me get this straight,” Stiles said, kissing Derek in between each word, littering them across his face. “Cocky, persistent…parental? I’m sensing a type here.”

“Oh?” Derek gasped, unable to say more when Stiles’ lips trailed down to his neck, placing an open mouth kiss there, wet and dirty. Stiles nodded.

“Can I try something with you, Derek?” he asked. “We can stop here though, it’s your choice.”

Derek nodded eagerly, then shook his head.

“Yes,” he breathed. “No, don’t stop.” Stiles chuckled and whispered how adorable he was again, guiding Derek back until he was sitting on his desk.

“Open your legs for me,” Stiles ordered gently, sliding one hand up Derek’s thigh until he was feeling him through the denim of his jeans. Derek was surprised when he didn’t need to fight any urge to move away from Stiles, finding himself leaning into him instead, resting his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder.

There was a long pause, and then Stiles turned his head and whispered “good boy” right in Derek’s ear. The words sent what felt like an electric jolt through Derek’s body, and he felt his dick pulse under Stiles’ palm, leaking pre-cum into his boxers.

“I thought you might like that,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s neck again. “I am _so_ happy I was right.”

Derek nodded, not really understanding how two words could cause such an effect on him. All he knew was that he wanted Stiles to use them again. That he wanted to earn them.

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asked, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. “When they let us out, we could go for dinner. Or, well, breakfast. Or you could come back to mine. I’ll make us pancakes and we could watch a movie.”

“You want to go slow?” Derek asked, confused. He thought-

“For you, yes,” Stiles answered, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m happy to go, very _very_ slow.” He kissed Derek properly then, hungry and deep and it caused a sort of ache in Derek’s bones and he clung to Stiles, tightening his fingers around his biceps. While Stiles was lean, he could feel the muscles there and suddenly he itched to see more of him.

He was unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt before he was aware he was doing it, clumsy in a way he hadn’t been in, well, ever.

“Derek, stop,” Stiles said, stilling his fingers. “It’s okay. That wasn’t me trying to make you- we really don’t have to-”

“What if I want to?” Derek cut him off. “Please,” he said when Stiles didn’t take away his hand. “I- I want to see you.” Stiles eyed him carefully, scanning his face. “I’m not saying I’ll get undressed too,” Derek added truthfully, in the hope it would convince him. “I just want to…see you.”

Stiles smiled then and his features softened with a gentle roll of his eyes.

“Okay,” he whispered, stepping back and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt with sure fingers. Derek wanted to reach out and help, but he found himself paralyzed as Stiles let the material slide off of his arms and to the floor, reaching for his belt next. He took off his pants in the same confident manner he had his shirt, and when he toed off his shoes and socks too, leaving him in just a pair of boxer briefs, Derek didn’t know where to look.

Stiles was beautiful. There was no question about it, pale, toned muscle dotted with a smattering of dark moles that contrasted perfectly with his skin. The only hair he had was a light trail leading down from his bellybutton, and on his legs; strong legs, Derek noted, but not bulky like his own. They were attractive, if legs were something you could call attractive on their own.

“Do you want me to go all out?” Stiles asked, hands moving to the waistband of his boxers. Derek gulped, but nodded his head. Yes, yes he wanted that. He wanted that a lot.

Stiles snickered like he was reading Derek’s thoughts and pulled down the last piece of material, stepping out of them and throwing them to the side without another moment’s thought.

It occurred then to Derek once again how many people Stiles had done this with before, and while Derek did really believe what Stiles had said about having wanted him all this time, it didn’t mean Stiles hadn’t slept with _a lot_ of beautiful people before Derek, people just as beautiful as him. Derek wasn’t beautiful. He didn’t even think he was hot, even though that’s what everyone always told him. ‘Hot’ wasn’t beautiful though. ‘Hot’ had never been a compliment for him.

All further thoughts left Derek’ head, however, when his eyes finally settled on Stiles’ dick, rock-hard and _big._ Big enough that it hung heavy in the crease between Stiles’ hip and thigh, rather than erect against his stomach, like Derek’s always did.

“You’re hard,” Derek whispered again like before, silently cursing himself for _pointing out the fucking obvious._ Stiles just smiled in response though, moving slightly closer to Derek.

“Always seems to be a problem around you,” he teased, making Derek flush anew.

“Can I-” he bit his lip. “Can I touch it?”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles breathed, closing the remaining space between them and taking Derek’s hand in his, kissed his palm before wrapping it around his shaft.

Derek gasped at the feeling of it, hot and soft under his skin. He realised it was just a dick, like any other, but this was _Stiles’_ dick, and Derek…Derek may have been a little awe struck. That wasn’t weird, right? He had read once cock worship was a real thing.

Stiles laughed, and Derek scrunched up his eyes in embarrassment at the realisation he just said all of that aloud.

“It’s okay, big guy. I’m pretty proud of my dick. I like hearing about it. Please, go on.”

Derek swallowed, not sure if Stiles was being serious or not. The mischievous glint in his eyes told him he wasn’t, but it _was_ an impressive dick…

“I really want you to fuck me with it,” Derek confessed, staring at it more intensely, hoping he wasn’t coming off as creepy, unable to meet Stiles’ eyes just yet.

Stiles made a sound in the back of his throat which boosted Derek’s confidence slightly, relishing in the knowledge Stiles seemed to want that too. Maybe just as much?

“Do you think- do you want-?” Stiles whispered, fingers trailing just under the hemline of Derek’s shirt.

Derek sucked in a breath, because he did want, he wanted so badly, but-

He looked towards the door and Stiles followed his gaze.

“Hang on,” Stiles told him, walking over to it and locking them in from the inside. “Now even if they let us out, they can’t get in,” he smiled. “Did I- am I doing the right thing? Or is this making you feel worse?”

Derek shook his head.

“Better, I think.”

Stiles nodded, but instead of coming back over to stand beside Derek he turned off the lights, leaving them bathed in only the moonlight streaming in the window.

“Thank you,” Derek said, letting go of a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

“My mom…she never used to be able to get dressed with any kind of artificial light on. She would put on her make-up in my bedroom because it was the easiest to see in in the morning without it being too bright.” He smiled sadly, and Derek realised then that Stiles was speaking in the past tense. That Stiles had always spoken in the past tense about his mom.

“I’m sorry,” he said, uncertain whether he should say anything more. He had no idea what it was like to lose a pet, let alone someone close to you, so, in the end, he didn’t say anything.

“My dad made sure she knew she was beautiful,” he smiled. “She was our whole universe, but especially his. He took it hard, but he’s okay now.”

“And you?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged in response.

“It got easier. Still doesn’t mean I don’t cry like a baby sometimes. Usually on her birthday.”

Derek nodded, and Stiles laughed, looking down.

“I’m still naked,” he pointed out. “So, uh, I think you’ve officially gone through a rite of passage, man. I haven’t spilled my feelings about anything to anyone naked since high-school, and even then it was never before the sex actually happened.”

Derek smiled at that, feeling stupid for feeling special that he was some kind of first for Stiles. He tried not to let it show, but his face evidently betrayed him because Stiles grinned, shaking his head and muttered “adorable” once again, just loud enough for Derek to hear. The word made Derek feel small, but not in a bad way; like he was precious, something that could be wrapped up (preferably in Stiles’ arms). It was…nice, if a little strange to hear about himself.

“I don’t know what to do now,” Derek admitted.

“Do you want to talk some more?” Stiles offered.

Derek shook his head.

“No. I want-” he looked down at his hands. “I want to take off my clothes too. I just don’t know if I can.”

Stiles was in front of him again before Derek talked himself into looking back up.

“Tell me if it gets too much, okay?” Stiles said, reaching for the first button on Derek’s shirt. Derek nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing as he let Stiles undress him.

“I would say for you to keep your shirt on,” Stiles said, making his way down the buttons. “But you can feel more naked that way.”

Derek produced a shaky smile, not really trusting himself to speak, feeling something warm unfurl in his stomach at the great lengths Stiles was taking to make sure he was okay. Not even in his fantasies was Stiles this considerate.

“There,” Stiles said, undoing the last button. “I’m going to slide it off your arms now.”

Derek nodded and exhaled slowly as the material slid down his skin, grateful Stiles wasn’t making him feel stupid for being so nervous.

Stiles went for his jeans next, popping the button there and pulling the zipper down.

“Stand up for me,” he said. Derek did as he was told immediately, obeying the order making him feel unexpectedly good, comfortable.

He slid Derek’s pants down slowly, but Derek knew it wasn’t because Stiles was putting on some sort of strip tease for himself, but in case Derek wanted to say stop. The thought was almost overwhelming and Derek started shaking when Stiles placed a kiss to the back of his leg, reaching out to steady himself on his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, standing back up and placing another kiss just below Derek’s collar bone. “I’ve got you.”

“You can do the, uh, rest, if you want,” Derek whispered, finally daring to open his eyes. Stiles was looking back at him with a sort of wonder that made Derek’s heart beat a little faster and feeling bold, he pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Mmm, I like when you do that,” Stiles murmured, “and no, let’s leave you like this for now. Get you more comfortable, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek breathed, trusting Stiles to know how to make this the easiest on him. He was doing a good job so far, so Derek wasn’t worried about letting Stiles take the lead. In fact, something in him preferred it that way.

“So,” Stiles grinned, stealing another kiss. “How comfy do you think these desks really are?” He waggled his eyebrows in what Derek thought was supposed to be seductive, but he found himself biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. Stiles’ grin only widened though, clearly not taking offense as he leaned in and rubbed small circles into Derek’s shoulders.

“I won’t look down if you don’t want me to,” he said. “I’ll stay up here with you.”

“Don’t you have to be able to look down if you, you know…?” Derek felt his ears redden, but was unable to tear his gaze away from the deep whiskey colour of Stiles’ eyes. They were almost hypnotising, and Derek mentally deducted it from his list of things he thought movies exaggerated about.

“Not if you’re me, you don’t,” Stiles winked. “But for the record, you’re beautiful, Derek, you having nothing to be ashamed of,” he whispered, sliding his hands down his chest.

Derek shivered, but from the words or Stiles’ fingers brushing over his nipples he wasn’t sure.

“The desk is pretty comfortable,” Derek said. “I’ve fallen asleep on it enough times.”

“You work way too hard,” Stiles responded, letting his hands explore Derek’s body, seeing for him. Derek couldn’t think of a way to express his gratitude that Stiles wasn’t pushing him, so he just let his head fall to the side, giving Stiles more access when he leaned down to suck a mark onto his neck.

“I like my job.”

“So do I, but I also like sleep and my apartment. Friends and socialising. I know you like at least three of those too.”

Derek huffed a laugh.

“I don’t like people,” he said.

“Lies,” Stiles whispered, pushing something out of the way behind Derek before pushing him back down onto the desk. “You just don’t know how to socialise. It’s okay, you’ve got me now. I’ll have you making more friends in no time.”

“Maybe I don’t want more friends,” Derek said, quite honestly.

“That’s okay too,” Stiles smiled. “I never wanted just to be your friend anyway.”

Derek laughed again, unsure what to say when Stiles climbed on top of him, pushing Derek right down until he was lying flat against the desk.

“Still okay?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

“Can I try something again?”

“Anything.”

“Okay,” Stiles slid off of him. “Hips up for me.” Derek did as Stiles asked, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling as his boxers were slowly pulled down his legs. “So good for me,” Stiles whispered. “Good boy.”

Derek’s hips jerked up at that, and he closed his eyes in mortification, feeling pre-cum leaking on to his stomach.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“What? No, no, I like it. I _love_ it.”

Derek nodded, but couldn’t find the words to speak as he started to shake slightly, knowing Stiles’ gaze must be tracking some part of his body now, but when he finally looked up Stiles was once again looking straight at his face and nowhere else.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked, settling his arms on either side of Derek.

Again, Derek was lost for words and had to settle with a slight nod of his head.

“What do you like more, when I tell you to do something, or when I praise you for it?”

Derek’s eyes widened. He had forgotten how direct Stiles could be sometimes.

“B-both,” he said. “I don’t know. Sorry.”

Stiles nodded.

“That’s okay. I was just wondering.” He smiled and Derek smiled back, unable to help himself.

“Still want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes please, sir.” Derek’s eyes widened in shock. “I mean-” where the _fuck_ had that come from? “Uh…oh god, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Shhh,” Stiles whispered. “It’s fine, Derek. Really, I mean, no-one has ever called me that before, but I like it. Really,” he added when Derek gave him a hesitant look. “That do something for you? Being under me? In. Every. Sense. Of. The. Word?”

Derek nodded before he could even think about it, because it did do something to him. A good, strange kind of something.

“Awesome,” Stiles said, peppering wet kisses down Derek’s body and then sucking a mark into his hip bone, gently coaxing Derek until his legs were bent against his chest.

Derek felt himself begin to tremble even harder at the new kind of exposure, especially when Stiles got off the desk, leaving him there.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” he said, and then suddenly he was back in front of him again, running his hands over him, making shushing noises, even though Derek wasn’t saying anything.

Derek heard something tear then and sucked in a shaky breath when he felt something wet probe at his hole. Stiles massaged at his rim and leaned in to kiss his calf. “Relax for me, okay? Can you do that for me, Derek?”

“Not sure I know how,” Derek admitted, knowing his face must look awful with how flushed he was by now.

“Okay, here’s what I want you to do instead. I want you to jerk off for me. Nice and slow.”

Derek’s dick pulsed at the words despite the new wave of embarrassment that washed over him.

“O-okay,” he whispered, wanting to obey, and getting a hand around himself he slowly began teasing his shaft, using his own pre-cum to slick the way.

“Good boy,” Stiles whispered. “You look so good like this, Derek, and don’t hold back. Be as loud as you want.”

Derek had never been anything but quiet when he got himself off, but something in the way Stiles spoke had him throwing his head back and moaning something filthy; he wasn’t even sure what the word was, but Stiles seemed to like it if the way he muttered _oh fuck_ under his breath was anything to go by. Briefly, he wondered if he had said something in Spanish. He had surprised himself once by shouting "Dios mío!" as he came.

Derek was so distracted by the sound of Stiles’ breathing he didn’t even notice when the first finger entered him, his whole body reacting on its own as it rocked forward, trying to get more of Stiles inside him.

Stiles chuckled.

“Greedy too?” he asked in what sounded like faux surprise, like Derek was five and had just presented him with a finger painting. It should feel, Derek didn’t know, awkward maybe, but all it did was turn him on even more.

“You really know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Derek tried to laugh, but it turned into a moan when Stiles added another finger.

“You’re easier to read than you think,” Stiles told him.

Derek didn’t know what to say to that, although there was a good chance he might cry about it later. No-one got him, he always had to work so hard to get anyone to understand anything about him, and here Stiles was, _getting him._

“Stiles, sir,” he whispered, panting slightly as Stiles continued to open him up, scissoring his fingers and- “ _Oh my god._ ”

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll do that again.”

Derek didn’t know what being a good boy meant, so he did the only thing he could think of and opened his legs a little wider.

“Please,” he begged.

Stiles made an approving sound and brushed over his prostate once more, pulling a loud, shuddering whine from Derek’s mouth. “Oh god,” he said again.

“Does that feel good?”

Derek nodded.

“How good, Derek?”

Derek made a sound, hoping Stiles understood he was really trying for words. Really, he was.

“Do you want more?”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“I need you to tell me, sweetheart. How else am I supposed to know what you need?”

Derek would have glared if he could have but as it was he found himself beginning to fuck down onto Stiles’ fingers, whimpering pathetically as he did. It was humiliating, but he didn’t care enough to stop, especially when Stiles started cursing above him and he felt something hot and _wet_ rubbing against his taint.

Derek mewled in response and heard something rustle above him, a condom presumably, and then Stiles’ fingers were gone, replaced by something _far_ larger.

Derek looked down to try and watch, but had to look back up when he caught sight of his own body. He wasn’t there yet, and truthfully he didn’t know if he ever would be.

“Just look at me,” Stiles told him. “I don’t want you looking at some boring flower pot when you could be watching how much you turn me on.”

Derek really didn’t know if Stiles was good at dirty talk, or what he was saying just seemed to work _freakishly_ well for him, but he didn’t care, looking up at Stiles anyway, dick pulsing in his hand as Stiles continued to slide slowly into him. He felt so full already and Stiles wasn’t even all the way in yet.

“Stop touching yourself, sweetheart. I don’t want you coming from anything but being split open on my dick. In fact, I _know_ you’re not going to anyway because you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? My good little boy.”

“Yours,” Derek gasped, nodding his head eagerly, reluctantly letting go on himself even though he wanted to please Stiles, and then before he even processed the words inside his head: “Sir, what should I do with my hands?”

Stiles grinned down at him, eyes fluttering slightly as he fully slid all the way inside Derek. They both tensed for a moment as Derek adjusted to the size and Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, praising him.

“This one,” he finally said when Derek nodded, taking his right hand, “is going to play with your nipples. On you go, baby, let me see you play.”

Derek took a second to comply, but he did as he was asked, making sure never to break eye contact with Stiles as he began brushing his thumb back and forth across one nipple and then the other, until they hardened into tight little peaks.

“I like watching you play with yourself. Do you like playing with yourself, Derek?”

“I like you watching me, sir,” Derek said, flushing anew at the words. He had no clue what it was about Stiles that made him talk so freely, but it was liberating just as much as it was embarrassing and he found he liked it.

“I bet you do,” Stiles whispered, winking and taking Derek’s other hand. “This one goes here.” He placed it over his heart. “Just feel that, how fast it’s beating for you. Just you.”

It should be cheesy, but the words were strangely sweet and Derek found himself melting just a little under them.

“You’re so perfect,” he said. “Please, Stiles. _Please._ ”

Stiles laughed lightly, shaking his head before rocking harder into Derek, leaning down so his forehead was just above his. Derek didn’t know if the change in angle made Stiles able to thrust into him deeper, but all he knew was that he was hitting his prostate every single time now, making him see stars as he moaned loudly around Stiles’ name. Shouting it, really.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Stiles whispered as he began to thrust a little faster. Derek could hear the harsh slap of Stiles’ balls against his thighs, feel the sweat pouring off of him as Stiles’ breath got harsher.

“Close,” Derek whispered. “Please, Stiles. _Close._ ” He didn’t know what he was asking for, or _why_ he was telling Stiles, but when the words-

_That’s it, Derek, good boy_

-left Stiles’ lips, he knew why, and crying out, he spilled long and hard between them, body shaking as Stiles continued to thrust into him, muttering praise in his ear the whole time as he rode him through the aftershocks, a second later spilling inside him.

Stiles babbled as he came, mumbling half words into Derek’s neck as he trembled above him, before stilling completely and collapsing on top of him, panting hard.

“That was-” he said, lifting his head back up. “Okay, please tell me you would be up for doing that again because my body has literally never _shaken_ when I’ve come before.”

“Really?” Derek asked, hating the grin that spread across his face because _really, Derek?_

“Really, baby boy _._ ”

Derek groaned, feeling his dick make a valiant attempt to get back in the game.

“Stop talking.”

“Where would the fun in that be?”

“Oh god. This is my life now, isn’t it?”

“You better believe it, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [ tumblr](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) which made me doubt if my social life or Sterek was more important. (Spoiler: Sterek won.)


End file.
